La nuit du chasseur
by otaku-chocolat
Summary: "Dis-moi Malefoy,qu'est-ce que ta putain de famille de Mangemort ne m'a pas pris ?"Ses yeux gris larmoyants et dilatés par la terreur rencontrèrent les orbes vertes luisantes d'Harry Potter, dont le sourire animal déformait les traits de son visage jadis si bienveillants.Le blond ferma les yeux, attendant impatiemment l'heure que la mort avait choisie pour venir l'emporter. OS dark


**La nuit du chasseur**

_Baby I'm preying on you tonight_

_Hunt you down, eat you alieve_

_Just like animals_

_Baby you think that you can't hide _

_I can smell your scent for miles_

_Just like animals_

* * *

Drago Malefoy passa comme un fantôme dans les rues étroites et abandonnées du chemin de traverse. Ses pas résonnaient dans l'aller, ses talons de bois contre les pavés légèrement mouillés. Les cheveux en bataille et le cœur prêt à exploser, ses yeux gris apeurés alternaient entre le chemin que ses jambes suivaient aveuglément et la distance qui le séparait de ce qu'il fuyait. Pâle comme la mort, le jeune sorcier se sentait traqué. Il pouvait presque sentir le souffle calme et chaud du chasseur au creux de son oreille. La couleur rouge pourpre qui s'étendait sur sa chemise déchirée ne l'alarmait plus. Seule persistait la douleur étouffée par toute l'adrénaline qui le faisait miraculeusement bouger.

Boum.

Son pied rencontra le débris de l'une des bâtisses qui cerclaient la rue et le blessé s'effondra, son crâne percutant bruyamment la pierre sale qui tapissait les rues en ruines. Sonné, il tenta de se relever mais ce fut sans compter le violent contre coup de fatigue qui secoua son corps épuisé. Incapable de courir il s'appuya au mur qui jadis appartenait à une maison et se glissa non sans difficulté dans la ruelle à peine éclairée.

Quand il se rendit compte qu'il s'agissait d'un cul de sac, il comprit que sa fin était arrivée. Dans un dernier élan d'espoir, il se laissa tomber derrière les gravats, priant pour que l'homme à ses trousses ne se lasse de cette course interminable et rebrousse chemin.

Le bruit de pas terriblement calme vint le fin voile de silence qui s'était étendu sur la ville fantôme. Drago plaqua sa main sur sa bouche, sentant la panique envahir son être. La tête bourdonnante et le sang battant dans les tempes, il cessa de respirer en entendant la démarche se stopper, puis se rapprocher de sa cachette de fortune.

\- Draaaaagooooo…. Murmura une voix chantonante. Arrêtons, tu veux ? Je commence à perdre patience.

Tout à coup, les pieds du blond quittèrent le sol et il lévita quelques instants dans l'air avant de s'écraser avec violence sur le mur de brique qui formait le cul de sac. Un rire cruel et amusé lui glaça les os, alors qu'un liquide poisseux au goût métallique vint dégouliner sur son visage. Toujours aussi calme, Harry Potter avançait vers la victime dos à lui, jouant avec sa baguette. Le mangemort se releva en vacillant, et dans une tentative désespérée, courut vers son assaillant dans l'espoir de reprendre sa fuite. Tentative qui fut immédiatement stoppée par un poing enfoncé avec violence dans son ventre.

Un flot sanguinolent sortit d'entre ses lèvres bleutées. Le brun le releva avant de le faire s'asseoir dos au mur. Parce c'est ce qu'il était, actuellement, dos au mur.

_Ironique, n'est-ce pas ?_

\- Drago, Drago, Drago….

Le jeune mage noir se pencha sur lui, une lueur malsaine dans les yeux.

\- Ça fait combien de temps, trésor ? hein ? 3 ans ? 4 ?

Harry marqua une pause avant d'enfoncer son pied sur les phalanges à vif de son ennemi de toujours.

\- T'es toujours aussi bellement inutile… ou inutilement beau, à toi de voir.

Cela eut don de réveiller Drago qui, ne pouvant plus crier, laissa échapper un long gémissement de douleur. Ses yeux gris larmoyants et dilatés par la terreur rencontrèrent les orbes vertes luisantes d'Harry Potter, dont le sourire animal déformait les traits de son visage jadis si bienveillant. Celui que l'on appelait désormais le Mage détraqueur plongea sa main dans la chevelure dorée et asséchée par le sang pour y imiter un semblant de caresse.

\- Alors c'est toi que Voldy a envoyé ? Maintenant que je suis passé du côté obscur de la magie, je dois représenter une plus grande menace pour ses fesses, non ? Je m'attendais à quelqu'un de plus… imposant, tu vois ? C'est qu'il doit pas beaucoup tenir à toi… en même temps, est-ce que tu as déjà réussi les missions qu'il t'a confié ? Non… Ça ne m'étonne pas qu'il veuille se débarrasser de toi…

Devant son manque de réaction, le brun tira une mou faussement enfantine avant d'attraper sans précaution le bras de son ennemi. Il releva la manche de sa cape -ou du moins ce qu'il en restait- et posa son regard perçant sur la tête de mort à la langue reptilienne qui se dessinait sur l'avant-bras pâle. Le blond ferma les yeux, attendant impatiemment l'heure que la mort avait choisie pour venir l'emporter.

\- Dis-moi Malefoy, qu'est-ce que ta putain de famille de Mangemort ne m'a pas pris ?

En prononçant ces paroles, Harry sortie de la doublure de sa cape un long poignard aiguisé et enfonça sans ménagement la lame à droite de la marque des ténèbres. Le hurlement de Drago retentit entre les bâtiments abandonnés.

Sa voix rauque, rendue méconnaissable par la souffrance sembla plaire à Harry qui esquissa un sourire satisfait avant de poursuivre sa besogne.

\- D'abord il y a eu ma famille….

La lame trancha lentement la peau, pour venir détourer un bout du crâne tatoué sur le bras tremblant du Mangemort.

\- Puis Sirius, Dumbledore… Hedwige et Hagrid

Le couteau atteint la langue de serpent avant de contourner les courbes sinueuses de l'animal. Les cris de Drago redoublèrent et de grosses larmes virent s'écraser sur le sol pavé.

\- Et puis il y a eu Hermione que cette salope de Lestrange a torturé jusqu'à ce qu'elle rende l'âme… et Ron que tu as toi-même achevé si je me souviens bien…

L' autrefois appelé « survivant » plaqua sa main sur la bouche du blond, fatigué d'entendre ses cris, tout en restant concentré sur sa tâche macabre.

\- En somme tout, fini-t-il par murmurer.

A ces mots, il arracha d'un coup sec le pan de peau suintant d'hémoglobine qui comprenait la marque des ténèbres. Il le contempla longuement d'un air pensif et satisfait, avant d'entrouvrir la bouche et de l'avaler d'une traite sous les yeux horrifiés de sa victime qui commençait à tourner de l'œil. Harry s'accroupit à nouveau et donna des claques sur les joues pâles de sa victime. Lorsqu'il fut suffisamment sûr que ce dernier était conscient, il plaqua ses lèvres ensanglantées sur les siennes. Le blond eut un haut le cœur, mais incapable de se débattre, il ne put que subir sa propre chaire que sont tortionnaire prit un plaisir sadique à lui faire goûter.

Lorsqu'il mit fin au baiser, le brun se releva pour faire face au visage figé et presque mort de son ancien rival.

\- Et dire que j'ai longtemps rêvé de faire ça à Poudlard…

Il passa un doigt sur ses lèvres et poussa un soupir avant de reculer de quelque pas et de se retourner.

\- A bientôt Malefoy. Salue bien le diable pour moi. Et ne t'en fait pas, Tom ne tardera pas non plus à te rejoindre.

Il sorti de sa cape la baguette de sureaux et la tendit sans l'ombre d'un regret vers sa victime. Un éclair vert illumina la nuit tombante et Harry Potter repartit, laissant derrière lui le cadavre du dernier Malefoy vivant.

* * *

_So if I run, it's not enough_

_You're still in my head for ever stuck_

_So you can do what you wanna do_

_I love your lies, I'll eat them all_

_But don't deny the animal_

Animals_, Maroon 5_


End file.
